Silent Hill
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: just something i whipped up. hope you like it :D


The ball rang and my friends and I piled out the door saying good-bye to our beloved teacher. He smiled and waved us off. We left the dreaded school building talking about the lesson. We were teenagers; all we did was laugh and talk. We all were happy the smiles on our faces would give it away. I waved good-bye to my friend and climbed into the bus giving the driver a smile and a nod as if saying 'hi' without speaking.

I slid into my seat second to the front, my usual. My previous best friend looked at me and I gave her a glance then sunk into my music absorbing it like a sponge. I wanted sleep. It began to beckon to me and it was a struggle to stay awake.

A girl got on the crowded bus and I looked at her as she asked to sit, I nodded, "sure," I whispered knowing she would sit down even if I said no. she squirmed in the seat and her friend whispered something about me. Something possibly offending. They look at me; I feel their judging eyes on the back of my head as I stare out the doors.

I wish I could join the birds up there. So high in the sky. Their black forms standing out against the blue dabbled with grey sky. I moped a little and wanted that sleepiness back but, nothing happens, I am wide awake again. I reach for my book pulling it open.

The story was twisted and gory; it could depict life even though it was a horror fantasy. I consider it a work of art. It was sad how almost everyone died but the surprisingly lovable main character pulled through. He showed how life sucks, shit happens and it useless to fight and argue about it.

I yawned and turned the pages of this true to life page turner. I took in the scent of the bus wrinkling up my nose at the rancid sweaty smell. It smelled like teenagers and old sweaty socks. I shuddered at the thought and made a face. I felt eyes on me again and gave a growl in my mind. We stopped for the other bus and restarted our journey home.

I watched the sky as it became darker and flecks of snow began to fall. I looked closer as one attached to the window. It wasn't cold or wet, or melting to water. It was grey and light. I recognized it immediately. It was ash.

The people that were walking along the sidewalk became ghostlike, transparent, until they completely disappeared. The bus was quiet and I turned glancing around only to see nothing. I peered back out the windows, feeling slightly more frantic. I didn't like anyone on the bus, that whole atmosphere unnerved me. I didn't like the loneliness. Being alone is a fear of mine.

I watched as a man appeared out of a now forming fog. He was gorgeous, I won't deny, he had a somewhat feminine figure, dark brown hair and brown eyes paired with a distressed look, along with rumpled dirty clothes. He just watched staring at me and I at him.

The bus slowed greatly almost to a dead stop. Several people followed out from the fog, most in black with neutral faces. A man in a green jacket and jeans stepped out. His bluish eyes peered at me through dirty blonde hair. He looked worried and took a couple steps towards me. Like he was about to chase me.

I touched the window as a man came out of the fog. He had a perfect god like body with washboard abs. I blushed looking at him. He had on a leathery looking apron that rested at his hips and a great big triangle "hat" that rested where his face was. A large butcher's knife in his hand. He was looming over the blonde man his gaze that I could feel more than see, directed at me.

A girl several years older than me emerged. She had a pixie cut blonde mop on her head and a white vest with a jean skirt. She looked half dead if that was possible. Her eyes were red with tears and tire. A man with glasses and brown hair with very professional style clothes, obviously dirty and disheveled. They all stared.

A man that radiated goodness and evil. I'm not even sure if he was a man. His head twitched several times and I gasped. I didn't know what he was and I was scared, to be honest. I wanted out. I shuddered again.

The bus stopped, a small flash of lightening lit up the sky. I looked up as the doors opened. A girl climbed in with pitch black hair and bright red eyes. She smiled barring long sharp teeth coated in grim and blood. She grew till she hit about 6' 5" and glowered at me. It turned into a menacing smile that extended farther than it should as it broke skin.

She roared a demonic sound that scared me, I cowered into my seat. She bent down over the seat into my face. I heard a man scream 'No!' and the lightning flashed and I screamed.

The world around me flew back into reality. I was still staring out my window, we had barely moved, students were filing off the bus out onto their stop. They were chattering and talking amongst themselves, none aware of my pain and fear.

It is better that they know nothing of that dreaded town. The dreaded town of Silent Hill.


End file.
